


Johnny's Little Beauties

by Tsunderepotato



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, based on always sunny, its a drabble i guess, johnny says "diddled" in 100 and me and my friend could only think of frank's little beauties, this is so awful im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunderepotato/pseuds/Tsunderepotato
Summary: “this is bad” johnny says as he enters the 127 dorms. His hands are on his head and he looks very distressed.





	Johnny's Little Beauties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia s07e03 Episode Script Frank Reynolds' Little Beauties](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525695) by springfieldspringfield. 

“This is bad” Johnny says as he enters the 127 dorms. His hands are on his head and he looks very distressed. “we got to definitely write a song about how we do NOT diddle kids”  
Johnny begins to sing “ do not diddle kids, it’s no good diddling kids” 

“there is no quicker way for anyone to think you are diddling kids than to write a song about it” Yuta says while him, Mark, and Haechan peak over their desk chairs. 

“No, no you gotta write a song about it, it’s just like ‘I wouldn't do it with anybody Younger than Haechan, and no little kids. Got to be big Older than Taeil, Older than Haechan.’ Something like that”  
Yuta slowly turns his head over to mark and Haechan “don’t write a song about that” he says

“Yeah, no” mark replies as Johnny sinks down to the floor  
“I’m getting cloudy I gotta sit down” he says as he hits the floor

**Author's Note:**

> "Diddled"


End file.
